


Ficlet Friday Ask: Johnlock Werewolf Fluff

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Confused Sherlock, Fluff, M/M, Mixed Signals, Werewolf John Watson, supportive, were!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Johnlock. John's a werewolf. Hear me out. Sherlock starts to notice that John gets a bit flush, testy, and withdrawn once a month. He somehow decides this means John was once female. He's v supportive. And John's clueless as to what he's on about."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Johnlock Werewolf Fluff

The door to the flat slammed!

John was home. And he was mad.

This happened every month. Every month for a week or so. Sherlock had thought it was just John getting irritable with him…until it kept happening. It didn’t make sense…until the day Sherlock found himself being shouted out of the flat to get milk by a very irritable Watson and he’d found himself strolling, moodily, by the feminine products section.

That was when it clicked. 

John, perhaps, hadn’t always been “John”. And maybe wasn’t entirely through with the process. A great deal of people were making transitions later in life nowadays with all the increased support and awareness after all. 

Sherlock instantly felt rather ashamed of himself for being a bit of a wanker when John was obviously going through a very trying time. So, he strove to be better prepared for this incident the next month.

When John tromped into the flat, Sherlock was ready.

Or so he hoped. 

He had dinner ready and waiting, the kitchen was cleaned of all noxious experiments so John didn’t feel doubly queasy, and Sherlock had everything from John’s favourite teas to various scented bath balls to help John relax and generally feel better. He was trying to be helpful, which meant being almost too helpful.

John stopped in the doorway, he was sweating and flushed and seemed tense, but also confused about why the flat was so clean. He looked warily over at Sherlock as the tall detective stepped from the kitchen.

“Dinner’s just ready, if you’re hungry–”

 _“What have you done?”_  John growled.

Sherlock started to tick the things off on his fingers, “Cleaned the flat, got the shopping, cleared the fridge of all body parts–”

“You broke something.  _Where is it?_ ” John was searching for the reason behind Sherlock’s odd shift in behaviour.

“Nothing’s broken, John. I just…I’ve noticed that…sometimes, monthly, you’ve…well…seemed  _stressed_. And I’m very sorry I didn’t recognize it sooner, not that it’s my business to know, of course. Just observing, and I wanted to show you that…I understand. And…I asked Mrs. Hudson for some advice, which wasn’t very helpful, admittedly, but she told me what it might be like and what you are going through.”

John arched a brow, slowly stepping into the flat to look at the ready and waiting dinner, it was delicious smelling…and not spicy. All meat. Sherlock had really observed his habits around this time? He knew? Mrs. Hudson knew?

Sherlock hovered, “I…um…I wanted to show that I support you. It’s hard, what’s happening to your…your body and you don’t need to deal with that and me when this is happening.” 

John was confused, blinking at Sherlock. “My…body?” 

“Yes.” Sherlock blushed, “I know! I know! It’s not proper! I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. That’s quite rude!”

“No, no! It’s just…surprising.” John felt his irritable swell of emotions and he huffed a bit to try and play off the dampness in his eyes as nothing. “It’s…it’s very sweet…and you’re not…freaking out? I mean, you’re okay with this?”

Sherlock nodded, “Of course! Oh yes! I care about you deeply, John, and I intend to stick with you through this no matter what.” 

John rubbed at his eyes a bit and growled as he cursed his tears, this was always such a terribly emotional time, that’s why he tried to stay away from Sherlock, but he supposed since Sherlock knew…it was alright.

“I…I’ll be right back.” He mumbled as he hurried away to the bathroom.

Sherlock fidgeted, but sighed and smiled, John was happy with him. Sherlock was happy for John. 

“Are these  _bath balls_?”

Sherlock blushed, “The woman at the store assures me they work wonders for her when this sort of thing happens to her.”

“Sherlock…” John peeked his head from the bathroom with a sniffle, “You…you’re…such a bastard.” He was clearly trying to be cross, but was pleased. Sherlock just smiled. “Ugh, I’m using one right now.”

“I’ll bring you your dinner and you can enjoy some alone time.” Sherlock turned to fetch the plate, but as he turned back he was met by John’s lips on his cheek.

“You’re a wonderful flatmate…thanks.”

Sherlock just blushed, maybe he could get used to this cleaning up and making dinner thing.


End file.
